ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
DNAliens
DNAliens are part-human, part-alien drones who serve the Highbreed despite their racism. They often use special identity masks that can make them appear human. They also thrive on cold weather such as snow, so heat damages them beyond repair, so Swampfire's heat blasts are an effective weapon against the DNAliens.note-in a ultimate alien promo,a dnalien was showed as a new alien for Ben in Ultimate Alien.Dwayne has since stated that this is not true. Appearences *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 / Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' * Everybody Talks About the Weather * Max Out * Plumbers' Helpers * Darkstar Rising * Undercover * Grounded * Inside Man * Birds of a Feather * Unearthed *''War of the Worlds: Part 1 / War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Victims They are created when a Xenocyte bonds with a human(or any other alien) and is forcibly turned it into a DNAlien, as explained by a DNAlien in which the DNAlien half of the parasite controls the human half because the human half is "repulsive" to them. These parasites were going to be shipped off in large trucks possibly all over Earth, but were destroyed thanks to the efforts of Ben (as Jetray) Gwen, Kevin, and Gwen's brother, Ken. In Inside Man Tyler is a DNAlien who has managed to fight the reprograming but he still has the strength and is a DNAlien just not thinking and acting like one. Ben cures Tyler with the Omnitrix *One example of these parasites is when Ken was forcefully turned into an almost-complete DNAlien, but when Ben tried to remove it, Ben somehow entered the Omnitrix which possessed a computer voice and asked Ben for the option to remove the "severe genetic damage" caused and within the Omnitrix removed the DNAlien parasite completely. *In Inside Man, a 26-year old man named Tyler is transformed into a DNAlien but somehow resisted the "DNAlien programming" meaning he was transformed into a DNAlien but he can still think like a normal human (although in the beginning of the episode he was very confused). Ben, Gwen and Kevin rescue Tyler from the DNAliens who wants to reprogram him. Ben then transforms Tyler back into a human. *Ben and his team turned the DNAliens back into humans using the Omnitrix and a weapon that has the same effect created by Cooper. *They smell bad apparently. *As seen in Ben 10 Alien Force (Video Game) that Xenocytes can mix with other alien species, for example, a Pyronite and a Vulpimancer. However, they are unable to attach to Chromastone(crystalsapien) and Diamondhead(petrosapien), likely because thier structures are too strong to merge with, and because they are based off of some sort of silicone. It is unknown if they have an effect on a more mechanical species, such as a Galvanic Mechamorph but can merge with someone like Kevin or an Osmosian. *A DNAlien showed up in a commercial with a playlist of other omnitrix/ultimatrix aliens. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that it was wrong and that Ben cannot access DNAliens, because they are human/xenocyte hybrids (making them mutants and not aliens). 'Types' * Pyronite DNAliens-A result of a DNAlien latching onto a pyronite they have Heatblast/Alan like powers. They spit fire instead of goo. (seen only in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game) * Vulpimancer DNAlien-These DNAliens have Wildmutt like powers.They can shoot quills from back (as seen in Ben 10:Alien Force video game). * Florauna DNAlien - These DNAliens have Wildvine like powers. They can create vines and throw seed bombs as well. (Seen only as a boss in the DS version of Ben 10: Alien Force video game) * DNAlien Kevin - A result of a Xenocyte latching onto Kevin. * DNAlien is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Goo Spit and the Tentacle Grab (The Tentacle Grab is where green tentacles come out of the ground and grab the enemy). His super move is where a saucer blasting a beam flies across the upper part of the game screen and the beam attacks the enemy. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Main Antagonists Category:Highbreeds Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings